By Your Side
by Lunamagi
Summary: shego's been missing for a bit and kim doesn't mind but when a new girl comes to her collage looking some what like shego she finds out the question Ron and Drakken have been asking 'where is Shego' and here feelings KIM X SHEGO RATED M    for later on
1. Old Chapters

A/N: These are the old chapters of By Your Side. They do not have an ending and are very, very horriable. You do not have to read them, you can just continue to the first chapter.

By Your Side

Author:I do not own ANY of these characters expect for Sora( comes in later on) and a few others but all the characters from Kim Possible.

Chapter 1: New girl

It was autumn and as I walked to collage the wind blew blowing some leaves in my path, I looked down and the leaves were a golden brown to a reddish yellow. Today was going to be the best day ever! Nothing would ruin my day! Not even Drakken! It took me 5 minutes to get to collage and when I did I walked inside and saw teachers and students roaming all about. I got to my class and sat down in my assigned seat and then the teacher began his boring lecher, then a girl came in. She looked a bit odd for her skin was a bit of a paleish green color and her hair was black, she also looked familiar some how but it didn't come to mind. When the class ended I walked towards the new girl and said,"hi I'm Kim Possible" "Hi, I'm Sherma," she said and as she did she looked a bit uncomfortable around me "so 'Sherma' are you new here?" I asked looking at her and her eyes were a light green. "Yes," Sherma replied "have we meet before? Because you look a bit familiar!" I said as we began to walk to _our_ next class

By Your Side

Author: Remember! I don't own Kim Possible or any of it's characters or Blue drop ,BUT Sora and a few others later on.

Chapter 2: Who is 'Sherman'?

As we walked to are next class I still wondered why _Sherman_ looked so familiar and I didn't think much so I eventually gave up in finding the answer. As me and _Sherman_ took are seats I looked around seeing the usual people expect for _one_, this _one_ person looked odd like _Sherman_ because this guy he had _**VERY PALE SKIN.**_"Hey _Sherman_," I whispered so I wouldn't get caught for talking in class

"yes?" _Sherman_ replied "see that _**guy **_over there?" I said pointing to him and I think _Sherman _gulped when she saw him "ya? What 'bout him? He looks normal and average nothing wrong with him….nope nothing at all," _Sherman _said as _if _she was hiding something, but what? What is with _Sherman_? Or was that even her real name? Then it hit me who _she_ looked like, it was Shego! The Shego has been missing for almost a year is right next to me… or maybe not because last time I saw her she said 'I'm going to get as far away from people as I can' so then how would this be getting as far away as people as possible or maybe this was an alien! Wait I should really stop watching anime! Yes I started watching anime and I only did it since I was like bored half to death one day and watched one episode of _**'Blue Drop'**_ then got hooked. After that I decide that I shouldn't pry on the subject no more so I shut it and watched the teacher but then my mind began wander

'_In episode 1 of Blue Drop why did the main character throw flowers at water women when water women strangled her? I mean what are __**flowers**_ _going to do? What is it going to water the flowers?' _

The I was jerked back to realty as the bell rang extremely early for a _**odd reason**_, then every one booked it outta class and _Sherman,__**the guy **_and me were the only one's in _**the room**_. "So did you really think you could save her?" The guy said with a chuckle, the guys voice was empty but yet was so cold. He slowly approached us and then he lit his hand up and a _**BALL OF WHITE PLASMA **_and threw it at me, I narrowly dodged it but I feared his next throw would hit it's mark _**"LEAVE HER ALONE!" **__Sherman _cried out but her voice was different _much_ different almost like…. SHEGO'S!

"So now you stand up? You going to fight for her life or what?" The guy said "If so then yes," _Sherman _said just as he lit another ball of white plasma and threw it at _Sherman_ and she made no attempt to block it but rather stood there like a brick and it hit her right in the face. Then I was it made no mark but yet why? Then her hands lit up in _**GREEN PLASMA **_! She threw it at him but it was so fast he couldn't dodge nor block and it sent him flying, he was severly burned and I freaked out since this girl _'Sherman'_ had just used GREEN PLASMA to send a guy flying half way across. "Kimmie," _Sherman _mumbled so I wouldn't hear but she wasn't very good at it " '_Sherman'_ who are?" I asked Flabergasted "It's me Shego,".

End of Chapter 2

Who was that guy and why did he attack kimmie? Shego's right next to kim? What's going on? Find out next chapter soon too come!

By Your Side

Chapter 3 :Wait what?

"Wait what?" I said still confused about the fact that _**Shego **_was right in front of me

"Look Kimmie I only came here to protect you," Shego said "then why do you look my age?" I Yelled in confusion "that I can explain later, but here your not safe!" Shego said as she walked over and grabbed my arm and pulled me away "NO!" I yelled "What?" Shego asked confused as to why I yelled no "my anime…..," I said pouting "wait what?" Shego said flabergasted "I WANT MORE BLUE DROP!" I yelled

" 'kay your really starting to scare me pumpkin and you know that means something is not right here," Shego said " people change ya know," I said "ya I know, I mean just look at me!" Shego said.

"Can I first go get my laptop? Because I don't wanna be bored," I said "I don't care if you get bored or not!" Shego said as she dragged me away "NOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled the whole way

Random place

"Where are we?" I said as we entered a place which was unfimallar to me " a place," Shego remarked "Shego no really where the hell are we?" I said as I looked around, the place was dull gray and was made out of concrete there wasn't much in the place besides a couple doors and a bed. "Does it matter Princess?" Shego said as she sat down the bed " yes! Do you have any idea what I am thinking right now?" I said and what I _was_ think was:

'_OH GOD! Please don't let this be rape! But wait then why would she have saved me? Maybe it was all a set up to get me alone! Wait no more thinking stuipid stuff for me, I mean come on Shego likes guys so why would she rape me?'_

"No and I don't want to ," Shego said as she got up and walked over to one of the doors "come….you must be wondering what's going on, right?" Shego sighed "no duh!Did you think that I was just gonna think that the world was coming to and end?" I said but then I paused after I finished my sentece "Wait sctrach that out! I would save the world then…..," I said as I walked over to Shego as she opened the door and the room was a GIANT library "library? Really? I hate libaries!" I remarked. "Shut it would ya? You want to know or not?" Shego said and she looked at me and I saw something different, something I'v never seen before "yes," I said softly then we contuined on walking until we came to the end of the library and then we stopped.

"Listen well because I won't repeat my self Kimmie," Shego said as she looked downwards "okay! All open!" I said "okay so when I told you a while back that I wanted to be away from people I really meant it, until that fatefull day," Shego said as she turned her head and stared at me and I saw that in her eyes was hurt,pain sorrow even but yet why? What happened on that _**day**_ that made her come back to Middletown? "I was attacked by people much like me but they had different coloured plasma! But when they attacked _**I**_ was caught of gurad and then they burnt my body really badly beondy repair, so the only was I could live was to seek out a doctor to make me a new body but how I wanted it to look. I found him and got him to make a body for me –as showen- made it how I always wanted to looked but the only side effect was I would have _almost_ normal skin," Shego said. "So? It doesn't matter what a being looks like! It matters what's on the inside Shego," I said and I knew that I was right "ya I geuss….well anyways later I found out that others much like me and my brothers had been hit by a _simmalar_ meteior and they had also contracted powers knowen as _**The Gift**_. With this power we are to fight each other and steal are powers to become _**The Gifter**_ , soon after I learned this I meet a man his name was Rex Tin.

He was like me his problem was the same and for a bit we were friends until he betrayed me and found out about you, so he wanted to get to me by hurting you but I wouldn't allow it so I fallowed him and entered your school. That man which tried to attack you was actullay Rex," Shego said as she turned her back to me "okay I get it so you have some ability which you have to fight for to become the ultime and rule the world but this guy wanted your powers so he tried to kill/ hurt me to get them, am I right?" I said hoping she would turn around "Yes pretty much," Shego said and she did turn around.

The end

Did Shego really come to kim's school just to save her or is there another reason behind it? and kim _**might**_ be hiding something from Shego but what?

By Your side

Chapter 4 : The BIG boom

Shego was facing the other way and I thought it _odd_ that Shego would save me, I mean seriously! She's evil! Wouldn't she _loved_ to see me in pain? Since she did that so well! But then again I never showed it, I was like a chest… all locked up until some one unlocks me with the key. In this case there _was _no key " Kim…..do you hate me?" Shego asked turning her head staring into my eyes and me looking back into those emerald eyes. "Maybe…..," I said unsure if I still did, I mean beside the fact that she always insulted Ron and called me pet names I kind of had a _respect _for Shego.

"Well it's okay if you do ," Shego said looking away again.

_Wait! Had Shego just called me __**Kim**__? My real name for once instead of pet names? _

"I really don't know Shego…this is on of those times I just can't jump out and say the answer so suddenly," I said and then there was a big boom and Shego was knocked off her feet and so was I.

"What the..-" Shego was about to say but then something cut her off and it was a cruel sounding laughter which made me cringe. "Hello _Shego_," a girly voice said as I heard footsteps near us "Oh shit," Shego mumbled and I don't think the girl heard but I did sincei was close enough. Then I rolled onto my ass and saw a girl who looked pretty and she had long blood red hair and her hands were ignited in red flames symbolfiying that she too had _'The Gift'_.

The end

Authoer :I know kinda short :P

But next chapter will feature a BIG fight so stay tuned in and you will see the

Violence :D

Who is the girl who just broke into Shego's home? What's gonna happen next? And why does it seem that problems ALWAYS follow kim?

By Your Side

Author: HEY! Sorry for such a looooonnnnnnngggggg wait! But life won't back the fuck down and my step sister too! So I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I do not own Phoenix Burn! It was made by Alpha Rev and if you see I made a mistake in the lyrics then so be it, were not entering a spelling contest here so deal with it.

Chapter 5: Red headed, purple plasma

"Now, now! What do we have here? Kim Possible?" The girl smirked hands still ingnited

"oh shut your mouth bitch!" I yelled getting up angerly, because I mean serously! Doesn't anyone know how to use a simple device knowen as a _door_? "Oh tempure Possible," she said as she looked at me with 'that' look "who are you and why are you here?" Shego coughed as she got up " I'm here for '_The Gift_'," she grinned "oh fuck! When will they just back off! I mean I'm not even worth it!" Shego sighed and looked very pissed "oh you silly little girl I'm not here for your's! I'm here for Possibles," the girl growled "oh really? Think you can take my '_Gift_'?" I yelled as my hands ignithed in purple plasma and I blew her up in a matter of seconds "…..ummmmm," Shego said flabergasted " don't ask," I said as I walked over to a random laptop and open it up and searched on YouTube my fav song 'Phoenix Burn by Alpha Rev'

And started to sing the lyrics.

'_I need love that will relese me, keep me honest, keep me happy'_

'_I need a peace with understanding, trying to find a softer landing'_

'_I wanna know when I can change this or give it up and embrace it'_

'_I need to find a way of letting it go'_

'_when everything falls apart'_

'_I've taken too much,given up I am twisted,burning, breaking up'_

'_I need to find a way of letting it go'_

'_when everything falls apart'_

'_I could try, but I'd never take it yell and I will never be heard'_

'_you will be my phoenix burn'_

' _I could run ,but I'd never reach leave but I might never return'_

'_you will be my phoenix burn'_

Shego walked over and smacked the laptop right off my lap

"hey Shego WTF!" I yelled looking mad "Kim why didn't you tell me you have '_The Gift_'?" Shego asked looking hurt "who cares? Not me! I often forget I even have these powers like yours! Hey don't you think pink flames would be sexyer?" I asked totallay off topic there "KIM! This is no game here! You have a _very_ dangoures power!" Shego yelled "I don't give a damn! I'm allready like the master! I have like 50 other people's powers so not big deal here," I said turning the laptop back on and Shego blew it up, BLEW IT UP! "Shego…do you know what you just did?" I asked not looking at her but rather my hands "ya! I just got your attetion, " Shego said and true she did get my attention but not the good kinda one she wanted. "No you just blew up my laptop, and my best friend!" I yelled in pure blind rage and I threw purple plasma at her hitting her shoulder. "Agggghhh! Kimmie! What the hell!" Shego yelled in pain "it's okay! You'll be good! All we need to do is call Wade and he'll fix you right up Sara," I said holding parts of my laptop. Yes I had named my laptop, and yes I know creapy! So any ways I grabbed my kimmuncator and called Wade. "Ya Kim?" Wade asked when he answered "HELP! PYSCHO HURT SARA!" I yelled with '_my_' face "not again! That's the 10th time this month Kim," Wade face plamed and truth be told! I didn't blame him! "Please help her," I pouted doing those puppy dog eyes which strangly always worked "fine but this is _the_ last time this month," Wade said letting out a sigh "YIPPEEE!" I said in glee and jumped around like a moron. [5 min's later]

Still jumping around I stopped and looked at Shego who was staring at me well holding her sholder which was bleeding "holy shit! How'd this happen?" I said as I poked it and she hissed "you moron! It was you who burned me with your plasma!" Shego backed away "whoa issues," I mumbled "issues? ISSUES! SAYS THE PERSON WHO CRYS OVER A LAPTOP!" Shego yelled but –unlike me – stomped off in pure rage and left me there…..all alone, to fend for my self from rapists.

Okay so burning her over a laptop was not the brightest idea, but hey I'd change and Shego should have knowen that by now so if she can take that then I'm afraid I'm gonna leave.

[ 1 hour later]

So I awoke on a nice green and black couch which was odd…. Since I don't remember going to sleep.

The End

So there you have it! Kim has '_The Gift_' and is much stronger than Shego and she also has become a child again! But why? FIND OUT NEXT ( awesome) CHAPTER!

:P

By the way! Thanks for reading so far! You guys keep me going!

By your side

Chapter 6: Fucked Up Flash Backs

So…. Here I am sitting on a green and black couch with no idea how I got here! So since I better find out what room I'm in , I looked around seeing the room was a living room since there was a large plasma screen TV and surround sound along with a bar fridge (most likely filled with beer or something). Okay I swear I just saw a PS 3 with Black Ops…. Then I just started to notice my head hurt like fuck! " Ughhh! It feels like a hippo sat on my head," I sighed as I sat up then I heard soft footsteps as if some one was trying to be stealthy and I turned around seeing Shego "s-s-Shego!" I exclaimed surprised and wondering how on earth did I get here….. "Kimmie!" Shego expression showed she was shocked like she expected a different reaction.

"why are you shocked? Shego why am I he-" I said looking at her shoulder and pausing seeing that it was bandaged and they were soaked with blood "what happened!" I said getting up and slowly walking towards her " stay away! I don't want you to cause any more damage than you already have!" Shego said in such a cold way it hurt my feelings…. I mean '_damage_'? Why would I cause damage?

"Shego….," I whispered softly now relising what happened knowing that I was such an ass and out of character….. I mean the Kim Possible she knew was kind, caring, NOT ANIME FREAK , had fashion sense , not obsessed with computers & laptops and most of all she didn't cause damage.

"Shego look! If you give me a chance to explain I'm sure you can see I'm still me…..," I said staring at her but I saw her face turn to a more look of pain because she saw how my face looked and trust me you would feel the same too if you were her. " Fine Kimmie what the fuck happened? " Shego asked "first this will be a long story so sit down please," I said gestureing for her to sit " fine, " she scwoled and sat down along with me on that couch "so I'll start from the beginning," I said and after a long pause I began to tell her

_Flash Back_

_*Third person*_

_March 7th_ _2010 12:00 PM_

_"Kimmie...," the older women said softly as the red head walked up the hill "what did you want Shego?" Kim Possible asked looking at Shego " look Kim I'm going away for a while and I might never return, so I wanted to tell you good bye, " Shego answered possible's question . "What? Your leaving? But why?" Kim asked looking at the older women with a look of confusion and shock "Princess you know I'm not a people kinda person! So I just can't take people anymore! I have to be along for a while, maybe I might come back for you… you know you'll miss the times we fought," Shego replied and walked off and the red headed girl was about to say something but she left. Clouds hang in the sky, so gray, so gloomy…. And with it began a steady downpour of rain falling on the red heads shirt. Kim was hurt…. Today was the day she was going to tell Shego….. tell her that she loved her….. but she left too soon _

_Kim had fallen to her knees and began to sob, her heart would forever be empty._

Flash back #2

_April 4th_ _2010 2:00 PM_

_It was a gloomy day to begin with and to make matters worse Kim had gone on a misson, Drakken was making his move ….. but with out Shego he was defencless so the misson went farly quick but when Drakken was being taking away he screamed, " YOU'VE TAKEN SHEGO! WHERE IS SHE!"_

_Of course every mention of that very name pained Kim right down to the soul. She'd tried to forgotten that day when Shego left, the 'to be' day of her confession but she never quite got the right chance to tell her. As Kim was walking away from the crime site right to the hill where Shego had left Kim felt something….. something off, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stick up as if something was coming and something WAS coming . Kim looked up seeing a flaming ball of death hurled right towards her and she did not move, why? She was frozen in fear knowing she was like a lamb and that was a lion, she had no chance of survial. The fireball hit her hard sending her uncounsc and miles away from the site, she was sure she was dead but was she?_

_{2 days later} _

_Kim awoke only to find her in her bed but what happened? There were holes in her memory and she mention this to her mother who discovered that she now had powers much like Shego, but there was a drawback …..she had split personlaitlys._

The end

:O WHOA! Even I didn't see that coming! And I wrote it!So kim is skitsafrink now? But why'd the metor do that to her? And how many personlatiys were added? Also Kim already loved Shego?

Find out in _chapter 7: Truth inside_

_By Your Side_

Chapter 7

"Wait just one second? Your telling me that you have split personalitys?" Shego asked and I nodded "so… just one question, how many do you have?" Shego questioned "ummmmm I don't know but so far it only seems that I have this one and the other one that you've see," I replied and she just stared " well….then what the heck is going to happen now? I mean when am I going to know when you change personalitys?" Shego asked as she got up and began to pace back and forth. " Well for one Shego… you will notice that I don't care about being near you any more-" " What's wrong with being near me?" Shego inturrupted staring at me "well…. I don't even know why I'm here, or why you look like a teen!" I said and Shego mumbled something " right I told your other personality… shit," Shego scwoled as she looked away. " Well then Princess, I look like a teen because …. Well you know about _'The Gift'_ right?" Shego asked and I nodded " good! The ni can contuine my story! Well anyways! I have _'The Gift'_ and because of it my old body was destoryed but….! In case that ever happened I planned a fail safe where my soul would be placed into this body," She explained "I see, so your body was destroyed well fighting over _'The Gift'_ and you were transferred to this body," I said and she nodded .

"And then the guy- his body also destoryed- he said he would hurt some one I knew back then… and you were the one he chose," Shego said as she sat down on the black couch. " Well… then you tried to save me right?" I said wanting to make sure that she wasn't lieing and she replied with, " yes"

"Kim what would you do If I loved you?" Shego asked right out of the blue " that was right out of the blue…. HEY! Reminds me of the song Right Outta The Blue by Jonny Reid! Do you mind if I listen to that song?"

" Sure go ahead! The computers over there," Shego replied gestureing to the computer in the coner.

" Thanks!" I said rushing over to it and instantly turning it on, searching for youtube. Then I played the song Right Outta The Blue sing the lyrics:

"_Getting through the highs and lows  
Learning how to just let go  
Sometimes that pot of gold comes right out of the blue  
If a bucket of love is what you find.  
It's up to you to pass it down. What goes around always comes around_

_Right out of the blue  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Yeah!  
Right out of the blue_

_Sometimes it's hard to see the forest for the trees  
We're all given what we need  
Right out of the blue  
If you feel love has passed you by  
Don't give up  
Now don't you cry  
Life can turn on a dime_

_Right out of the blue  
Everybody sing!  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Hey!_

_Getting through the highs and lows  
Learning how to just let go  
Sometimes that pot of gold comes right out of the blue_

_Everybody sing  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Right out of the blue"_

I finished the last lyric and Shego just stared at me " why did you want to sing that song?" Shego asked puzzled "because it's a great song….. and Shego how I would react…. Is…. Well… when that happens I show you….. but the will never happen," I said looking at her and even though she knew I loved her…. I really think she didn't love me. " Ummmm Kim…. why do you love me?" Shego asked me as I just walked over to the couch and layed down " because you are ying and I am yang they are oppistes but yet they attrached one another," I said and she just stared at me. I wonder what Shego's thinking…. Problay that I'm a lesbo and I'm more of a freak then her… why'd it have to be like this…. If…if I didn't have this ability, this…this curse it wouldn't be so bad.

Just then I heard the song Hey Hey by superchick play….. also known as my ringtone.

I got up and anwsered it.

The End

Yup going to end it here! Sorry! Please don't hate me! So anyways! Thanks for all the reviews and thanks for even reading ym shit… yes I know Shego and Kim a bit out of character, trying to get them back.

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 7 ! XD

A/N: I truly hope you know, this has nothing to do with the new story and chapters. If you read this, then thank you. Now you can see the difference. Enjoy the chapters beyond the crap!


	2. 1 New Girl

By Your Side

A/N: I', redoing By Your Side, since i've re-read it. It sucks so baddy.

1 New Girl

Kim walked along the side walk, to her collage. It had been a couple of years after the invasion. She'd given up that whole hero thing. Why? She almost didn't make it in the invasion, she almost _died_.

She did miss the thrill of the fight, she missed the adrenaline. Most of all she miss was amazing, she was a challenge. Kim had always had a respect for Shego, but that respect changed.

Kim realised she was in her class room, she'd been spacing off again. She looked around, no one was really here yet. Kim liked to be early. Then she noticed a girl she'd never seen before.

She only saw her hair. It was raven black, but long and shiny. Kim was tempted to ask her, her name.

But she didn't, She just sat there. And waited. Soon every one came, and she noticed one guy she'd also never seen before.

He had dark brown hair,pale skin and brown eyes. Kim assumed he was from England[1], or some other place with pale skinned people. The profeaser came in, he started the lesson.

Just as quickly as it begun, it ended. "Well that class was boring," Kim sighed. She looked over to that new girl, she hadn't left yet. Kim got up from her seat and walked towards the new girl. The new girl turned around. Kim took a good look at her. Of course she had been right about the hair, raven black,long and shiny. Her skin was a bit odd, but things like this could've happned. Her skin was palish but it had a little of a green tint to it. Kim looked to her eyes, when she saw them it reminded her of Shego.

"You're Kim Possible?" The new girl's eyes widened in shock and surprise, kim just nodded. "Oh my God! I go to the same class as Kim Possible!" She exclaimed dropping her books.

"Oh no," Kim said putting her books aside and help with the new girl's books.

"Thanks," She said then added, "I'm Sherma". She smiled.

_'Sherma?Who names their kid Sherma?'_ Kim asked her self.

"You clearly already know me," Kim stated. The she heard a voice, that had a british accent.

"Sherma," Kim turned around and saw that new guy.

"Timothy," Sherma said, looking at him with a cold glare.

A/N: Happiness! First new chapter done! Hope you all like it, please read and review. I enjoy when I read my inbox and see, you got a review and be like 'yay!'.


End file.
